


Принцесса на горошине

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Принцесса на горошине

Когда ты не особо так звезда, никто не разбежится тебе угождать или заботиться о тебе сверх положенного. В контракте было четко прописано: проживание в отелях три-четыре звезды в зависимости от города, индивидуальный трейлер с собственным душем – на натурных съемках. И все. Тебе повезет, если в номере будет кофеварка, а в трейлере – вай-фай. Ничего нельзя предугадать заранее. И в общем-то это нормально. Себастьян не фанат какой-то особой роскоши, ему достаточно душа и сортира, а халат и тапочки можете оставить себе, спасибо. Но проблема всегда в одном – в койке.  
Себастьян привык спать на мягком матраце. Нет, он не неженка во всех остальных областях, просто привык так с детства, ему так удобно и хорошо, и плевать он хотел на всех, кто хихикает по этому поводу, но эти ваши гостиничные кровати… Это боль. В прямом смысле. Особенно, когда девяносто процентов твоего игрового времени занимают сцены драк, и каждый вечер ты возвращаешься в свой номер как следует побитым и помятым. А потом до утра ворочаешься, потому что спать невозможно. Как будто на голых досках.  
– Сраная ты принцесса на горошине, – сквозь щетку бубнит Себастьян каждое утро, чистя зубы и разглядывая себя в зеркало. Синяки под глазами на полморды, красные воспаленные веки, пересохший рот. И Эванс еще крутится вокруг, интересно, чего ему надо. В глаза заглядывает, улыбается, шутит. Вот кто на протяжение всех съемок как огурец. Хотя, вроде, и достается ему не меньше, но держится бодрячком, лоснится, сияет, все как положено настоящему кэпу. А Себастьяну даже кофе уже не помогает…  
Чуть позже, когда становится понятно, что надо Эвансу, и их взаимоотношения предсказуемо становятся странными и даже слегка запутанными, Себастьяну как-то ловко удается избежать момента истины. Они не спят в одной постели, еще чего. Себастьян выгоняет Эванса или же уходит к себе и плотно запирает дверь. Он предпочитает страдать в одиночестве, а не ерзать и вздыхать у любовника под боком. В конце концов, это как-то даже звучит жалко. Может, потом, когда они познакомятся поближе…  
Потом наступает неожиданно скоро. После завершения съемок Себастьян с затаенной микроскопической надеждой непонятно на что легко говорит Эвансу, что все было замечательно, но отношения на расстоянии – это все-таки не вариант. До встречи. Еще как-нибудь повеселимся, если случай представится. Эванс в ответ почти улыбается, и надежда непонятно на что затухает, как едва тлеющие угли костра под струей скаута. Себастьян едет в Нью-Йорк, в свой дом, в свою квартиру, к своей кровати и отсыпается на наконец-то мягком матраце пару недель. После этого он выходит из дома и бродит по знакомым улицам, разглядывая их так, будто не был в городе лет десять. Все кажется таким новым и непривычным.  
Особенно Крис Эванс, с мрачным видом подпирающий фонарь у магазинчика с натуральными продуктами.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – полусонно спрашивает Себастьян, не сильно уверенный, что разговаривает не с собственной галлюцинацией.  
– Я хочу этого, – решительно говорит Эванс, кривя полные яркие губы и хмурясь.  
Себастьян икает и мотает головой, щурится.  
– Этого – это чего такого?  
– Отношений на расстоянии, – четко, прямо как настоящий Капитан Америка, говорит Эванс. – Я подумал и понял, что хочу. Раз мы все равно живем в разных городах и не можем пока съехаться, пусть будет хотя бы так.  
– Ммм… – неопределенно мычит Себастьян, пытаясь сообразить, что же теперь делать-то. Пока. Пока… Какое пугающее слово.  
За две недели сна все их странные взаимоотношения и дураковалятельный секс подернулись розовой дымкой и размылись до состояния неопределенной фантазии. В общем, Себастьян сам не был особенно уверен уже, было у них что-то или нет. А если было, то – что? Но раз Эванс тут и чего-то хочет…  
– Как насчет огуречного салата? – спрашивает Себастьян, раз уж они все равно у овощного. И если Эванс и удивляется, то никак этого не показывает. Он «за».  
В эту ночь впервые за две недели Себастьян просыпается задолго до рассвета. Сначала он не может понять, что не так, а потом вспоминает, что слева на кровати должен лежать Эванс, который там почему-то не лежит. Делся куда-то.  
– Нет, я не сумасшедший, – бормочет себе под нос Себастьян, выходя на кухню. Одинокий силуэт торчит перед окном, обрастая синеватыми полосами вьющегося к приоткрытой створке сигаретного дыма.  
– Ты чего? – недовольно спрашивает Себастьян, и силуэт вздрагивает, разворачивается. В темноте не видно выражения лица Эванса, но Себастьян уверен, что оно виноватое. Это правильно, так и надо.  
– Я тебя разбудил? – Эванс пытается улыбнуться и внезапно ежится. Голый сидит под окном, ну отлично.  
– Ты чего сидишь? Голый. Это мои сигареты. Ты вообще не куришь.  
– Я иногда. Извини, я не хотел тебя будить.  
– Не хотел, надо было спать тогда, а не шариться тут…  
Себастьян уже и сам понимает, что раздражается не по делу, поэтому тяжело вздыхает и бредет в спальню, приносит Эвансу кофту и ставит чайник. Ну, не кофе же пить среди ночи.  
Они сидят еще с полчаса, задумчиво цедят чай и курят. Становится даже немного светлей, и Себастьян видит, как Эванс почти улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, глядя в чашку.  
– Это смешно, – внезапно говорит Эванс и сам первый усмехается. – Ну, знаешь. У тебя очень мягкая кровать. Я не привык.  
– Ну дааааа, – тянет Себастьян. – Капитан Америка привык спать на земле, подкладывая под голову камни. Помню-помню.  
– Я не жалуюсь.  
– Ложись в гостиной на диване. Он жесткий.  
– Нет, правда, я не жалуюсь.  
Себастьян раздраженно вздыхает и поднимается.  
– Эванс. Иди спи уже. Там… белье в шкафу, короче. Найдешь.  
Это какая-то сраная ирония просто, думает он, обрушиваясь в собственную постель. Пингвин и белый медведь. Вообще ничего общего. Ну, если только огуречный салат. И стреляет мои сигареты, говнюк…  
Весь следующий день Себастьян мотается по делам, отправив Эванса развлекаться по собственному усмотрению («Отношения на расстоянии, Эванс, ты помнишь? На расстоянии, блять!»), а вечером в доме появляется новый матрац.  
Себастьян даже не подозревал, что такие штуки сейчас делают.  
– Твоя сторона – левая, – говорит он категорично и с усмешкой смотрит, как Эванс осторожно присаживается на свой край, явно опасаясь провалиться задницей до пола. Но ничего, матрац держит.  
– Я тоже такой заведу дома, – клятвенно обещает Эванс, преданно заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза, когда они уже лежат на новом матраце лицом к лицу.  
– Дома – это у мамы дома? – скептически уточняет Себастьян. – Не, не трудись.  
– У себя дома.  
– Ты сначала дом заведи.  
– Легко. Отличный дом, пять спален, и в каждой – кровать с таким матрацем.  
– Ты собираешься болтать или трахаться?  
– Ммм… дай подумать…  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Эй! Эй… Трахаться, конечно. Только вопрос: на какой стороне?  
Себастьян пожимает плечами.  
– Кто будет снизу, на того и стороне. Я не хочу насажать себе новых синяков.  
– Да и я не очень хочу задохнуться, провалившись…  
– Так что насчет траха?  
Эванс делает вид, что задумался, теребя пальцем нижнюю губу.  
– Ну… давай сегодня по-жесткому.  
И Себастьян, не удержавшись, смеется, а потом перекатывается на Эванса сверху.  
– На тебе мягче, чем на твоей стороне, кстати.  
– Нууу, это не во всех местах, – с идиотской многозначительностью замечает Эванс, и Себастьян наконец целует его, прикусывая болтливый рот. По-жесткому так по-жесткому, он не против.


End file.
